warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Infested Salvage
Infested Salvage is an Endless Mission type that tasks players with retrieving a shipping manifest from an Infested Ship. Oestrus, Eris is currently the only node with this mission type. It is the source for all of 's components. Mechanics The goal of Infested Salvage is to find the ship's shipping manifest by allowing the Lotus to access three data consoles scattered throughout the room. Each console however is covered by an Infested growth which blocks the Lotus' access to it, preventing decryption. In order to unblock a console, players must collect Antiserum Charges, which are cube-shaped, blue glowing containers that are dropped by Infested enemies. These injectors can be deposited into Vaporizer units located near the data consoles, which will then form a glowing vaporizer bubble that expands outward from the Vaporizer unit. The vaporizer bubble's size expands the more Antiserum Charges are deposited into the Vaporizer unit, and if a data console gets inside a vaporizer bubble the infested growth on it will disappear, which will allow the Lotus to decrypt the console, whose progress is shown by a counter on the HUD's upper left corner below the minimap. The Lotus' decryption speed is determined by how many data consoles are unblocked at a time, with more unblocked consoles resulting in faster decryption. While Antiserum Charges are automatically picked up by walking over them, a player can only hold up to 3 Injectors at anytime. The bubbles will expire after a set duration, which will shrink or remove the bubble entirely, thus making replenishing the Vaporizers a priority. 2 Antiserum Charges per Vaporizer at minimum are required to cover a data console and allow decryption. The central room of the map where the data consoles are located is filled with a agent that will corrode both the Warframe's armor and the data consoles' health. For Warframes, corrosion will result in them gradually losing armor until the corrosion removes their ability to resist the poison damage present in the air, making them lose health every second. Data consoles are also affected, and will gradually lose health until they are destroyed, making them incapable of providing decryption. Corrosion does not occur inside the radius of a vaporizer bubble, and data consoles will slowly regenerate health while inside. Vaporizer bubbles thus serve the dual purpose of enabling decryption, as well as preventing players and data consoles from losing health. The corrosion effect does not occur on areas outside of the main room. The middle of the main room contains a large holographic emitter with two consoles on it: *One of the consoles is a medical station which will completely restore the Warframe's armor when used, though doing so requires expending an Antiserum Charge. With an Antiserum Injector equipped, players can restore the Warframe's armor in any time, activating it in the Gear menu. *The other console, labelled Power Overload, will send a shockwave that kills every enemy in the map when activated; it then becomes disabled for some time before it can be used again, indicated by the alarm lights in the hallways. The round is won if the data manages to reach 100% decryption. After a 20-second timer, players are given the choice of whether to extract with the rewards earned so far, or proceed to the next round. Rewards Rotation C of Infested Salvage grants a chance to receive random parts for the Warframe. The mission's rounds follow the rotation sequence A-A-B-C. Tips * A Speed Nova can be of benefit for bringing enemies into the main room quicker. * Vauban with Vortex can help collect loot and pull enemies into bubbles, allowing you to collect Injectors right next to where they're used. * Nekros with Desecrate will cause more Injectors to drop. * Trinity can provide enough energy to keep three Vaporizers up constantly and replenish health, so you can ignore any armor loss. *Octavia's Mallet will taunt Infested if there's no ally nearby. Using Metronome's invisibility while playing solo will make the infested target Mallet and kill themselves while you are able to stay out of danger and take care of vaporizers. Her passive Inspiration will help to stay high in energy. *Operator mode does not degrade armor when outside of the Vaporizer bubble, so it may be beneficial to temporarily switch out when travelling from vaporizer to vaporizer if armor condition is a concern. *The Data loads faster in solo missions, making it faster to farm with only 1 player. Trivia *If armor corrosion reaches 0% and the Warframe is outside of a Vaporizer's bubble, the player can hear voices from the infested hivemindRecording in Infested Salvage mission *The mechanics of its mission is very similar to the mechanics in The Jordas Verdict raid mission, at Decrypting Ship Database part. **The difference is at the beginning. In this mission, once the player has stepped into the "glowing circle", the mission will start. However, in The Jordas Verdict raid mission, the player is required to hack the central console to start. *Unlike in The Jordas Verdict raid mission, players do not need to bring Antiserum Injector in their inventory, as they can pick them up directly from any fallen enemies, then using them at vaporizers. Sources Patch History *Fixed instances of enemies not spawning. ;Changes: *Increase Antiserum drop rate for 4 player squads. *Reduced Armor drain & damage at 0 Armor. ;Fixes: *Fixed some spawning issues. *Fixed Armor not resetting after respawn. ;Changes: *Adjusted spawns to be more evenly spread. *Decryption now scales with the number of players (less players mean faster decryption). *Increased Antiserum drop frequency for squads of 2 to 4 players. ;Fix: *Fixed Infested getting stuck in spawn room *Fixed bug that was causing missing UI elements. *Introduced. }} de:Befallene Bergung es:Salvamento infestado zh:Infested Salvage Category:Missions Category:Update 19